eidolonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Lang 4
Transcript Today is SIGH you know what day it is. It's me and I made it through, but I need to tell someone what happened to me. The earthquake finally hit and it was pretty bad up there. I was in the Viaduct, about the midway point, driving north and everybody stopped and we started to feel the whole tunnel shake. It felt like an angry god, an old one -- Native American or First Nations -- had grabbed the tunnel and was dragging us down into the earth. Everyone got really still, hoping our cars would keep us safe. The ceiling cracked and water started to fill up the bottom of the tunnel. Everyone in the tunnel had one mind, we all got out, left our car lights on, and started looking for the emergency exits. A few of the ladders were slick with water but we started to help each other up into the city. I remember the first person stopped at the top and wouldn't let anyone else pass. But we pushed through and when we got up there, not at all like a movie. Everything seemed fine but there was water everywhere and no cars were moving. Midday Seattle and it was silent, nobody in sight. PAUSE - BREATHING AUDIBLE I left the block we came up on and saw what had really happened. There were dozens of collapsed buildings, and so many streets were underwater. It looked like most of the waterfront had slipped into the Sound. But standing there, looking at everything, the blue sky, it felt really peaceful. The shaking stopped and I realized that there had been this low grinding sound, like the city was being eaten. I turned and was blinded by the sun, and suddenly the whole city started feeling really dark. As if it was night or the sky had filled with rainclouds. I heard, distantly a voice speaking to me. There were no words but this horrible feeling of intent. The voice meant, plainly, that there ws something worse coming and anyone who died here as lucky. I think I passed out, or myabe just disconnected from what was happening, but I came to a few hours later in a relief tent on the northern edge of Lake Washington. I remember people talking about how the big one had finally hit and we were all lucky to be alive. I've got to go back to Port Angeles, there isn't anymore reason to stay here. I think it's time to head back. Port Angeles is suffering and I've heard the whole waterfront is gone. My dad isn't coming home, said he'll keep his post in Afghanistan, but I don't think he wants to face what his home has become. Maybe one day I'll head up the coast to Neah and see if they are alright. Mom told me there is a guy named Moncada trying to put together jobs for us. I'll have to talk to him when I get home.